47 segundos
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Mi idea de como podría desarrollarse todo en los próximos capítulos, basado en la promo del próximo episodio.  Contiene spoilers menores .


Nota: Tras leer varios fanfics en ingles sobre el próximo capitulo sentí necesidad de escribir algo también en español. Así es como imagino yo que se darán las cosas próximamente. Aviso que incluye algunos spoilers.

47 segundos

By elisabeth-p

Mientras Kate interroga al sospechoso de los eventos acontecidos, Castle mira todo desde detrás del vidrio en la sala de observación.

Kate le recrimina al acusado que no puede no recordar nada, y le remata diciéndole:

-"Yo he sido disparada en el pecho y recuerdo cada segundo de ese momento"

Castle, desde el otro lado del vidrio, se queda socavado ante la confesión. Ella recuerda todo. Le ha mentido en la cara desde el primer momento. Se ha burlado de sus sentimientos. Durante unos instantes intenta racionalizar lo oído e imaginar distintos argumentos que justifiquen dicha mentira, pero cuando ninguno le cuadra, se pone de pie y se retira de la sala de observaciones.

Se sienta en su silla habitual junto al escritorio de Kate. No puede creer lo que acaba de pasar. Siente que la cabeza le va a explotar. Tiene ganas de gritar y de llorar al mismo tiempo. Necesita hablar con alguien. Entonces toma sus cosas y sale de la comisaria llamando a su madre.

Ella le dice que esta en su escuela de teatro, y quedan en encontrarse allí para ir a tomar un café.

Cuando Rick llega, Martha ya lo esta esperando en la puerta, y al ver a su hijo puede percibir que algo no anda bien.

-¿Qué sucede, Richard?

-Sucede que soy un tarado, madre. De los más importantes. De los más idiotas.

-No digas eso, querido…

-Beckett recuerda todo sobre el disparo. Se acuerda de lo que le dije. Nunca olvido nada.

-Ella te mintió... ¿Estas seguro, hijo?

-Lo oí de su propia boca, madre. Jugo conmigo todo este tiempo.

Martha lo toma del brazo.

-Ven, entremos en aquella cafetería.

Ella lo arrastra hasta el local de enfrente. Entran y piden dos cafés.

-¿Qué explicaciones te ha dado ella?

-Ninguna… o sea… ella no sabe que se.

-¿Cómo es eso, hijo? ¿No me has dicho que lo oíste de su boca?

-Lo dijo mientras interrogaba a un hombre. Salió de ella espontáneamente, sin pensar. Y sin saber que yo estaba del otro lado, ya que se suponía que esperase junto a su escritorio.

-¿Y te has ido sin hablar con ella?

-No pude quedarme. El mundo se estaba desmoronando a mis pies. Madre, tu sabes… lo que siento por ella. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme algo así? ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Oh, Richard… siento que debes hablar con ella. Debe tener una muy buena explicación. No veo en Beckett a la clase de mujer que jugaría con tus sentimientos, cariño. Dale una oportunidad.

Rick se queda pensando sobre lo que su madre le dice. No regresa a la comisaria y no responde los mensajes de Beckett. Deja pasar un día entero hasta responder un mensaje sobre un nuevo caso.

Ese día retorna a la comisaria con los cafés en mano como todos los días. Ha decidido darle a Kate el beneficio de la duda, y esperar por el momento adecuado para hablar con ella y dejarse explicar. Pero ese momento nunca llega…

A medida que el caso avanza, una persona se interpone en sus vidas. Un hombre británico que busca ayudarlos en la investigación. Quien se apodera de la atención de todos. Hipnotizándolos con su carisma y su pronunciación. Beckett no cesa de reírse con él, de ser amistosa, e incluso sale con él de encubierto a una fiesta. Castle queda relegado al olvido, hasta que un día no vuelve más a la comisaria. Y comienza a beber y a verse con chicas que conoce en cualquier parte.

Kate le envía mensajes, pero casi no recibe respuestas. Para final de un largo día de trabajo, comienza a preocuparse por la extraña forma de proceder de Rick de los últimos días, y decide ir a preguntarle a una de las personas que mas lo conoce.

Desciende a la morgue y allí encuentra a Alexis alistándose para irse.

-Hey, Alexis… justo a ti venia a verte. ¿Tienes un segundo?

-Seguro.

Alexis se muestra algo molesta, pero a Kate no le extraña ya que las cosas entre ellas han sido raras en los últimos tiempos.

-He notado algo extraño a tu papá estos días. ¿Tú sabes que le sucede?

Alexis la mira dubitativa. Ella lo sabe, pero no sabe si debe contarlo.

-A decir verdad, Beckett, yo sé que le sucede a mi papá, pero no se si debo ser yo quien te lo diga.

-Me preocupas, Alexis… Dime por favor.

-Él… hace unos días oyó que tu le confesabas a un sospechoso que recordabas todo del día del disparo…

Kate empalidece en cuestión de segundos.

-…Imagino que esa misma fue su reacción. Tú sabes porque lo digo, ¿verdad?

Kate asiente.

-Alexis, yo…

-No. A mi no me debes ninguna explicación. Debes hablarlo con mi papá. Ahora con tu permiso, me voy, ya es tarde.

-Adiós, Alexis. Y gracias por contarme.

-Adiós.

Alexis se va, quedando Kate sola, y en pánico. Toma asiento y esconde su rostro en sus manos.

Enseguida aparece Lanie y se sienta junto a ella.

-Hey, cariño…

-¿Oíste todo, Lanie?

-Si, perdona, pero las paredes de aquí no son insonoras. De todos modos no se bien de qué esta hablando Alexis.

-Hay algo que no le he contado a nadie. Solo a mi terapeuta. El día del disparo, antes de desvanecerme, Castle… él me dijo que me amaba.

-¡Oh, mi dios! Eso es genial, amiga.

-La cosa es… yo le negué acordarme de algo de aquel momento. No estaba lista para afrontar eso. Y recientemente se entero que le mentí.

-Pobre, Castle.

-¿Pobre, Castle? ¿De que equipo eres, Lanie?

-Kate imagina como debe estar sintiéndose, y encima ahora esta ese bombón británico merodeándote.

-No sucede nada entre Neil y yo.

-¿Neil, eh?

-¿Qué hago, Lanie? Jamás tuve la intención de herirlo.

-Mira, tal vez no es la respuesta que buscas, Kate, pero es la única respuesta valida… Tienes que hacer algo. Si no avanzas con Castle, él se ira. Estas jugando con sus sentimientos, el pobre hombre se debe sentir un tonto. Tienes que hacer algo, y pronto.

Kate esta al borde del sollozo.

-¿Y si me odia, y no quiere oírme?

-Richard Castle nunca va a odiarte. Ese hombre te ama más de lo que se puede amar a alguien. Estas a punto de perderte al mejor hombre de tu vida, Kate, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo se, Lanie, no lo se.

Kate deja la morgue superada por lo que le esta pasando. Deja el caso en manos de los chicos y se sale corriendo de allí.

Minutos después se encuentra esperando en la sala de espera de su terapeuta.

-Kate Beckett, ya puede pasar- Le anuncia la secretaria.

Kate entra al consultorio, saluda al especialista con un apretó de manos y toma asiento.

-Es una sorpresa tenerte por aquí, Kate. Has estado evadiendo venir.

-Lo se. Es que me estaba sintiendo mejor, más segura, pero hoy todo se desvaneció.

Kate le cuenta todo lo sucedido.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-No puedo decirte lo que debes hacer, pero puedo ayudarte a descubrirlo.

Pasan una hora hablando y racionalizando sobre Castle, sobre su compañerismo, y sobre el futuro. Finalmente, termina el tiempo de sesión, Kate se despide del especialista y se va.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se dirige al apartamento de Castle.

Allí, cuando él le abre la puerta en compañía de una mujer, Kate junta todas las fuerzas para permanecer allí y para no llorar o enojarse.

-¿Qué quieres, Beckett?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Estoy algo ocupado.

-Desocúpate.

Castle clava sus ojos en la mirada decidida de Kate, y le pide a la mujer que esta con él que se vaya. La mujer rubia se va refunfuñando por el camino.

Kate pasa al apartamento y se encierran en la oficina.

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-Castle… ya sé que sabes que recuerdo todo sobre el disparo… siento haberte mentido. Me sentía incapaz de afrontar esto, y no podía tampoco ignorarlo si te decía que me acordaba de todo. Nunca quise herirte. Todo lo contrario. Eres muy importante para mi, Rick, no quiero perderte.

-Me ha lastimado mucho enterarme que me has mentido. Me siento un tonto.

-Nada de eso. Eres un hombre increíble, Rick. Y… tal vez ahora no puedo decirte lo que quisieras oír, pero si puedo decirte que eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.

El la observa con los ojos sollozos.

-Kate… ¿entonces?

Ella se sonríe y se acerca a él.

-Entonces no se… veamos que sucede… empecemos de a poco.

Él se sonríe.

-¿Estas hablándome enserio, Kate?

-Claro que si.

Él la toma de la mano, y ella sin poder contenerse mas, lo toma por la nunca y lo besa apasionadamente.

-¡Oh, dios, Castle! He esperado realmente un gran tiempo para hacer esto.

FIN…


End file.
